


la petite mort

by ludaenerys



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludaenerys/pseuds/ludaenerys
Summary: 什是爱，什么样算作爱人？但丁无需思考这个问题，他所抓住的，哪怕只有一个影子相似，也可以因此缓解扭曲相像的思念。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 14





	1. 'Nice to meet you, Vergil'

**Chapter 1**

维吉尔已经痛到麻木。冰冷的脸上雨水顺着额前白发滑下，如果白色是死亡的色彩，那么他一出生就被惦记上了。婚礼和圣洁？这与他无关。

前方朦朦胧胧地罩着雾，平铺整齐的石砖直让人脚底打滑，维吉尔膝盖一软跪在墓前，他母亲的雕像神色形态栩栩如生，背后翅膀半拢，像是要保护她最终没能保护的家人。发青的蔓藤环绕着天使石刻，有的根基已经接近枯萎。血液从维吉尔的胸前淌出，他低着头，手还是紧紧握着阎魔刀的柄支撑自己，头发湿漉漉又狼狈地披下来，雨水从衣领爬进脖子，蓝得发黑的大衣裹在身上，维吉尔湿透了。

粗重的喘息持续了好一会，体温降低，夜色深沉地让人开始分辨不清轮廓，雨水落在他的睫毛上，被眨掉，然后混进脖颈，有那么一会他缺氧的聪明脑袋忘掉了心脏上一个大洞，还有但丁。

啊，但丁。维吉尔抬头看了他母亲的雕像最后一眼，痛苦又茫然。然后他就栽倒在坚硬的整块石头上，他的身体在积水中发抖了一阵，鲜红的血液着魔一样从他身体里蜿蜒缠绕出来，一切就停止了。维吉尔以为这一切就是他的最终结局。

他沉浸在黑暗中，好像感受到在母亲子宫里连着脐带的依恋，感受到身边还有一个同样的生命在被孕育。他这么安静了很久，直到他感受到难以忍受的焦灼，每寸皮肉都像是被放在火上烧烤过，维吉尔才睁开他感觉像是被烧至碳化的眼皮，仿佛被生生剮出来的圆球艰难地转动，视力却毫无损伤地看着周围。但周围什么也没有，维吉尔每呼出的一口气都像是在火焰中燃成了灰。他终于发现他还在坠落，无尽地坠落。

忽然他在火焰中看见了一个人，白头发，跟他耷拉下来的时候很像，又有些区别。维吉尔睁大的冰蓝瞳孔瞬间意识到那是谁，不可置信，但毋庸置疑。

对方显然也发觉了，更像是在维吉尔踏进地狱的那一刻对方就注意到。他冲维吉尔微笑，伸出手，抓住还在落下的维吉尔，就像一个恶魔抓住断了羽翼的天使。而这对翅膀，是但丁自己亲手折断的。

“但丁。”维吉尔漠然地盯着前方，终于暗沉着嗓子开口，事情还能更糟吗？除此之外喉咙肌肉发紧到他没法再说一个字，他盯着白发的但丁，胸口的疼痛翻倍。维吉尔怔松地低下头想去看那个不真实的大洞，叛逆冰冷的剑峰好像透到他的灵魂里，连着他弟弟发狂的恨意，把他的意识分隔开，当作鱼肉赤裸裸地宰割。

他觉得自己千疮百孔，死亡就像是一剂不够量的麻药。

但丁的手正握着那颗心脏，赤手空拳地伸进他的胸膛，手臂透过肋骨，笑得邪气万分。维吉尔一阵气短，对方已经开口：“我还以为你的血不是红色的，维吉尔。”白发男人把手指捅进柔软跳动的地方指尖肆意地抠着血管，扯出一些细小的分支，很快又痊愈。

维吉尔感觉到但丁的指甲盖在那片空无之地肆意探索，他甚至把手停留在中央好一会，感受维吉尔因为痛楚颤抖时跳动收缩的心脏，以及愈合被阻挡在手心手背蠕动的肉芽。

维吉尔不可控制地呜咽，然后又咬着牙吞下声音。

白发但丁觉得很爽，他从来没感受到自己的哥哥能有这么大的吸引力，爽到他呆在地狱这么久，第一次毫无挑逗地就快勃起了。长年累月地面对那堆鲜有人形的东西，但丁甚至感觉不到自己和他们的区别。在这副皮囊下，他是否还存有灵魂？

“你不是我哥。”这个有着白发长到脖颈的但丁满不在乎地开口，身高略比维吉尔矮一点，皮革紧身衣称得腿部修长，标准的九头身。他把沾了血的手指在维吉尔脸上抹开，拇指撩开耷下的额发按在中心，“但你是维吉尔。而你现在是我的了。”

维吉尔想反驳。但他能怎么开口。他和但丁之间从没有任何不正当的关系，然而维吉尔一直深爱着自己的双胞胎弟弟，用他所能的，在他无法发觉的范围内，真真切切地喜爱这个曾经失落在外的弟弟。他想和他一起统治世界平分天下，可笑的幻想。维吉尔没有意识到所谓的情感直到他被但丁杀死，他以为他早就冰冷如同机器，因此当仅有爱意将他淹没的时候他竟毫无察觉。维吉尔垂下眼眸，缄默不语，阎魔刀却在染血的掌心抖动，他知道他不愿被随意的人占有，即使同样冠着但丁的头衔，他的骄傲和血缘不允许维吉尔轻易屈服。

白发但丁则对他了如指掌。

他的枪子儿被维吉尔挡开，维吉尔欺身上前准备刀刃毫不留情地冲他身侧劈去，速度快到带起闪电。眼神就像看一头恶魔，一只蝼蚁，冰蓝地闪着耀人夺目的光芒。

傲然的色彩。

维吉尔即刻停下步伐，在手臂袖子上擦去血液，在刀鞘边微微一蹭纠正方向，干净利落地收刀，背脊挺得笔直。

但丁爱死了他这样的神情举动。他故意被砍中，靠着墙停顿了几分钟，津津有味地观察对方，享受这种让目标浑然不觉的捕猎，甩了甩溅了大半身的血，扭动脖子就像平时活动筋骨那样，然后在维吉尔震惊的眼神中一把掐住他的脖子。阎魔刀被甩出老远。

“啊哈。”但丁偏头咧嘴笑得让维吉尔一阵寒意遍身，他挺胯把硬得不行的东西生生地挤进维吉尔的两腿间，肆无忌惮地隔着衣服撞着维吉尔的处子屁股，语气则轻飘飘地夹杂幸灾乐祸落在人圆润收尖像精灵似的耳边，“捉到你了。”

但丁微笑。


	2. 'Fuck you, Dante'

但丁甩掉了凯特。

霓虹灯耀武扬威地挂在酒吧上头，大腿张开的美女轮廓手搭在隐私部位，金色的灯泡围成卷曲头发，私处则是高亮的红色，震耳欲聋的音乐声从里面隐隐传来。门口的保镖人高马大，戴着黑色蝴蝶领结，肌肉健壮的身体不和谐地塞在商店买来的廉价西装里，与之相比对面色调暗沉的矮楼残破的地方露出半截钢筋，青苔湿漉漉地黏在墙边阴暗处，有个戴着红色小童帽的人蜷缩着躲在天台嗑药，火焰似的头发乱七八糟地压在头上。淫叫来自于各个角落，空气里弥漫着汗水，精液，和唾沫融合的骚味。但丁的靴子踩在水泥路上，跨过避孕套和随手丢弃的垃圾。

不管之前发生了多大的事，人类总能找到自欺欺人的理由来继续生活。

有时候他不得不承认维吉尔是对的，人类和恶魔是相差无几的存在。只不过一种需要保护，一种需要被抹杀，而大多数时候，他们都需要被统治。

一些声响从酒吧后院传出来，但丁太清楚那是什么声音，但和以往不同的是，听起来只有男人。但丁挑了挑眉毛插着兜侧头点了支烟，被拉进地狱边境，踩在断裂成几瓣的水泥地上，从后腰抽出白象牙反手解决一打恶魔，右手挥舞的沉重的斧头红得要滴出血来，周围升腾的魔力波动似乎要点燃空气，低级冥魔拖着长刀在地上划出尖利的声响，但丁用力把它们扯到身边一斧子挥下去，趁着地表还没融化，就势跳起来勾住二楼窗台外的旗杆，这时候他看见坐在垃圾桶上的一个人。他看着但丁笑。

“你他妈是谁？”

但丁架着腿，痞气十足地坐在横杆上。那个人仰起脸冲着但丁，笑得有点邪气，但眼睛又纯洁地像个小孩子，他说他也叫但丁。

而除此之外，他什么也不记得。

当晚但丁就把他领回了自己的破拖车，维吉尔走了，他又弄了个几乎一模一样的，千篇一律的银色外壳和看上去有点邋遢的内部装修，水池里永远堆着几个没洗的盘子。白头发男人看起来很健壮，肌肉纹理结实又好看，声线很亮。但丁教他怎么干活，同名的人开始还不太愿意，显得跟但丁一样傲气。但丁很不喜欢这样，打过几回之后，对方就比一条狗还听话。

但丁测试过，对方完完全全是个普通人类，但是异于常人的白发，但丁没法解释。但如果不是这头罕见的发色，但丁根本不会收留他。

和维吉尔一样的颜色，那人说他天生就是这样。但丁很喜欢。

有时候但丁会惯着他，哄他，亲他，爱护他。他还是和被揍的时候一样地乖巧，甚至从来没想过逃跑。他说，但丁身上有股很熟悉的感觉。

那天白毛出门，路过酒吧，被几个没学好的小混混堵住了，但丁一把剑挥上去，连块肉都不给人留全。白发但丁那天出奇地安静，好像是吓坏了。但丁就抱着他，睡了好几宿，那几天是他睡得最好的时候。

有时候白毛会看着星空，用他不太健全的心智想，如果他从来没遇见过但丁，会是什么模样。很久之后当他再见到但丁时，又是另一幅光景了。然而早在结束之前，早在初见，但丁说出名字俯视他的瞬间，烙印就已经刻在了他的心上，长进骨头里，奔腾流在血管。

白发但丁醒来时四下无人，他围了条被子——这纯粹是因为有点凉，而另一个但丁不肯让他感冒。他走到在镜子面前理了理自己的白发，然后特别骚气地眨了下单眼。

"White bitch."那个但丁这么称呼他，门被重重地甩上。白发男人光着脚转头，但丁拎着大包小包的东西甩进拖车，然后一排酸奶砸了过来。他伸手慌忙接住，刚刚才跟但丁住了几天，还没习惯对方把东西扔来扔去，虽然这好像有点高看他那个有毛病的脑子的反应力。但至少他肢体一向还很协调，这是但丁的亲身经历。这个男人的柔韧度堪比女人，但满身的肌肉又总是感觉高大，可惜脑子不好。什么也记不住，总是容易忘事。

白发但丁把牛奶盖掀开，艳红的舌头伸出去小猫一样一下一下地舔奶盖，这是但丁使坏教他的，说酸奶必须要这么喝，不然会死人的。但他没告诉小白头发，这样特别让他有性欲。但丁从背后环住他，白头发敏感地缩起肩膀想躲，但丁一只手已经按在了他的裆上。但丁没弄几下，他下意识抬头看但丁，黑眼珠滴溜溜地像东方葡萄籽，弓着背又显得小猫似的可怜兮兮。但丁一下子就来火了。他扬手一巴掌就把白毛从椅子上打摔下去，牛奶粘稠地泼了一地，白毛还没缩到角落，但丁抬脚踩在他刚抬头的欲望上，力道不轻不重，脸上却挂着冷笑，白毛吓得大气都不敢出，被挑逗惯了的东西还是慢慢变硬。

但丁让他把地上的牛奶舔干净。屁股要抬高，这是硬性规定。

白毛特别听话，听话到让但丁反感。裹在皮革长裤下的腿跪在地板上，屁股圆润又结实。白毛专心致致地用舌头擦地板，好像一点也不觉得脏。但丁一脚踏在他高高翘起的臀部上，把白毛踩得差点趴下，脚底一用力，白毛裤子掉了大半下来，隐约间可以看见那个半张开的地方。但丁伸手揪住他纯净如鹅毛的白发，扶着硬了一半的东西就往里急切地捅，白毛疼得哼了一声，臀肌来不及收缩就被但丁拍了一个红手印，只能忍着眼眶周围一圈泪把后面尽力张开，让但丁能操得爽快。

但丁手深深陷在他柔软的头发里，忍不住想如果是维吉尔，会不会抓起来也是差不多的感觉。但丁看着自己的手，然后在他屁股里硬得不行。白发但丁的背肌紧张地绷直向后缩出一条很深的水蛇线，但丁从后面把他的头拉得很高，尖利的牙齿一口咬上扬起的脖颈，白毛只感觉一疼，血管已经破了，往外直淌血。不过流的不多，很快就止住了。但丁把还是液体的红抹在对方胸口上，假装那里有他刺穿的一剑，但是没有。他把自己毫不留情地抽出，发出的响声淫秽地直让人脸红。又狠狠地干进去，白毛声音很亮，叫起来格外得骚。但丁不讨厌，甚至觉得有点催情。操到兴起的时候，白毛的承接处被但丁的胯下磨蹭红了，操得又软又有点湿，叫声也变成有点低的呻吟，但丁就伸手捂住他的嘴，把声音憋成支支吾吾的情趣，至少听起来不会那么不像维吉尔。

整个拖车跟承受不了重量似的剧烈晃动，顶灯也前后疯狂地打着圈，但丁手臂扣着他的腰，肌肉硌着肌肉，白毛的腹肌虽然看上去整齐硬邦邦的，搂上去却很舒服。但丁一揉他的胸前他就带着哭腔，但丁让白毛憋着不许泄出来，又让他把腿张开，就在这种紧张中享受对方不断夹紧又为难的放松。最后但丁把自己拔出来，连射进屁股的荣耀都不给他，直直地一捏下巴插进他嘴里，带着白毛自己屁股里的腥气和但丁的雄性味道，强迫他卡着喉咙全部吞下去。

他趴在地板上剧烈地咳嗽，嗓子给有点粘稠的混合液体堵住了，但丁给他倒了杯水，强迫他不许漱口，而是把剩下的也喝下去。

然后但丁坐在沙发上，大腿叉得很开，拉链也没拉上，裤子就这么松松垮垮地垂在腿边。白毛瞬间意会，小心翼翼地把杯子搁在地板上，然后四肢着地绕过水爬到但丁身边，他把手背在身后，伸出舌头一口一口地舔着但丁的武器，用嘴帮他清理干净。

“行了。”直到但丁开口，白毛才跟如蒙大赦似的闭上嘴，把有点发酸的舌头在口腔舒缓一会，但丁脱下外套衣服扔到他身上。然后进去洗澡，白毛就跪坐在地板上，一直要等到他出来为止。

等到他自己也洗完，犹豫地站在床边，但丁冲他招手，白毛爬上床。但丁把手臂搁在枕头边，白毛忍不住笑一下，把头轻轻歪上去，但丁搂住他的腰，呼吸慢慢沉稳起来，白毛听着这个男人的心跳声，也昏昏地睡过去。


	3. Rot in hell

维吉尔醒来时没有光，有那么一瞬他险些以为自己失明。

但丁坐在床对面的椅子上盯着他，微笑。上身赤裸着，下身已经穿好了裤子。维吉尔不动声色地眨了眨眼，坐起身时观察周围的环境，双人床上只有他那边的枕头上有点压痕，另一半的被角还整齐地垂在床边。

但丁没和自己一起睡。很好。

但丁睡了自己。接下来得出的事实结论让维吉尔捏紧了被单，他从床上下来，站直，阎魔刀就摆在旁边。同样身为纳菲利姆，维吉尔的恢复力虽然赶不上但丁，然而细胞吞噬的作用足以让他感觉不到任何疼痛或者酸麻。即使经历过昨晚。

空气里的情欲味道还没散去，这刺激着维吉尔的鼻腔，他皱着眉，富丽堂皇的格调让他感到熟悉，和记忆中对比又显得违和。高耸尖锐的穹顶，但丁翘着腿坐在一张白色镂空雕花橡木椅上，某些被磨掉漆的地方可以看出原来的黑色。背后挂着巨大的怪物头骨和整张毛皮，张扬又火红复古的沙发搁在左手，墙边围绕着摆了一排音响，随意地挂了几张画，甚至角落还有一台花里胡哨闪着光的点唱机。

“睡得怎么样，维吉尔？”

但丁终于开口。

维吉尔背对着他，拿起自己的衣服，一件件开始穿上。他感觉得到但丁的目光在他身上徘徊，逗留在腰部以下很长时间，猎豹一样火热的眼神。

维吉尔强迫自己忽略这些，他伸手抓住阎魔刀，刀柄抵着掌心。

“你爱但丁，是吗，维吉尔？”

是的。

维吉尔听到自己内心不可避免的回答，刀出鞘，快得惊人。但丁躲开，刀锋划破空气切下他的半片衣角。维吉尔收刀。

对方比自己强太多，比那个世界的但丁强，比蒙德斯强，比任何他见过的生物都强。而刚才裂开口子的空气中争先恐后地冒出火焰，蒸腾了一小会，自愈似的慢慢合上。维吉尔漠然。

“是的，我现在管着地狱。”白发但丁自说自话地对维吉尔的挺拔背影行了个谢幕礼，“你不可能打过我的。”

维吉尔没动。呼吸顺着但丁的走近忽然有一瞬紊乱，但丁把手放在他的腰上。

“承认吧，维吉尔。”他像个真正的恶魔那样靠在耳边循循善诱，呼吸近到可以拂动哥哥耳边的白发。“我把你操得很爽。”

维吉尔抿紧了唇。

但丁的手掌从下撩开他的V领上衣，露出那片性感的腹部，维吉尔依旧扬着头。那双手拨开他外裤的纽扣，把手贴着他皮肤伸了进去。但丁发硬的东西贴着他的臀部。纯棉上衣把维吉尔腰部和下身连接的线条衬托得很完美。

但丁很欣赏。他脱下维吉尔的裤子。

“让我做你的但丁。”他对着维吉尔冷若冰霜的侧脸，目光低垂，轻轻地用嘴唇摩挲白得无暇的皮肤，然后在苍白的薄唇上落吻。

维吉尔被推到墙边，这次他接近温柔。维吉尔闭上眼，忍受对方的冲击。手掌贴在冰冷的墙面，被但丁握住，举高，在他头顶聚拢。但丁的胯骨拍着他的臀肉，逐渐加入些黏糊的响动。但丁用力向上顶着他，维吉尔叉开腿，咬着嘴唇，把声音吞下喉咙。但丁的拇指按在他的缝隙口，顺着那部分形状良好的软肉向两边推开，手指沾上维吉尔的液体。

但丁胀得更大，重新把自己撑进去，维吉尔终于忍不住闷哼一声。

维吉尔靠墙站着。姿势和几个小时前没有变化。微黏的透明液体顺着他的大腿内侧继续蜿蜒流下，有的已经在皮肤上结成薄薄的一层。因为有点稠所以流得缓慢，维吉尔忍不住合了合腿，觉得痒。

但丁很快伸手插进他腿间重新分开。

于是维吉尔手撑着墙壁继续站。但丁就坐在他后面咬着披萨，看他的淫液是怎么从屁股里流出来的。空气里一股催情剂的味道，但还不至于让维吉尔完全失控，不受约束的只有他的身体而已，蓝宝石似的眼睛里还是一片透彻的冷静。但丁吃完那片披萨，侧掌竖在他哥的缝隙里，从下往上敲了敲那块，连带着前面的性器也触碰到，维吉尔短暂地呻吟几声，又回归静默。

但丁笑了笑，伸手拿到他的阎魔刀，长长的刀柄，维吉尔经常握的那处，被摁在他因为情欲胀成深红的后处，为了方便抓握绑的绳子被但丁用来尽情地摩擦维吉尔流着水的屁股。鼓出的几圈绳子粗糙地撩拨维吉尔的皮肤，他的腿开始有点颤抖，又痒又麻的快感，忍着但丁的逗弄。阎魔刀沾上一些液体。但丁看着，升高手臂举到维吉尔的唇边，他想看维吉尔能为但丁做到什么地步。他哥垂着眼，长睫毛遮住了但丁窥探的视线，他伸出舌头，舔去了一滴自己的液体，但丁很满意。

他收回手，维吉尔知道这不是结束。

但丁猛得把阎魔刀的刀柄捅进维吉尔已经湿软的后穴，“啊。”维吉尔低叫一声，撑在墙上的手指收拢到掌心，捏住。但丁握着合鞘的地方慢慢地把刻意揉糙的那处绳没进维吉尔的屁股里，他哥夹得很紧。但丁转着手腕在他体内肆意搅乱，维吉尔难以控制地向后挺出臀部，额头磕在冰冷墙上让自己清醒几秒，但无济于事。趁手熟悉的武器贴着他火热的肠壁，轻而易举地把他弄到腿软。

维吉尔的东西翘起来，抵着墙壁。

但丁发现了。抽出的阎魔刀上已经沾满维吉尔的气息，骚又带着他惯有的清爽。但丁一手扣住他紧实的臀部向外掰，一手捏住阎魔刀用刀柄在他哥体内疯狂进出。维吉尔扶着墙，被磨得粗糙的绳子黏糊糊地抽插着他，嘴唇微张着，不断发出稍带哭腔的呻吟，无法忍受地扭动腰部，来迎合但丁逐渐加速操他的节奏。

维吉尔再次觉得自己湿透了。

高潮的快感冲击让他一下子仰起头，脖颈拉出优美的线条，屁股还紧紧地咬着自己的阎魔刀。射出的精液湿漉漉地沿着墙流下去，而但丁甚至都没碰一下。

维吉尔缓过神，镇定地从背后抽出刀，再次磨蹭到敏感处让他的眉毛一跳。他把刀轻轻地搁在墙角，但丁望着他。维吉尔抬起腿，但丁目光刮过他还湿润的大腿内侧和隐约闪现的穴口，维吉尔坐在他腿上。但丁没拉上裤子拉链，而他现在是硬的，非常硬，硬得要爆炸了。

维吉尔很热，下身几乎是浸在水里一样。他在但丁身上摆动腰，臀肉狠狠地擦着他的膝盖，但丁贪婪得盯着他哥优美的脖颈线条，张嘴咬。一路又吻到胸膛。维吉尔窒息了几秒，推开他含住自己胸前的头颅，但丁抬头看他眼睛，冰蓝的目光。于是但丁不再接触那块，转而用手掌游走在维吉尔白无血色的皮肤上。维吉尔按着他的肩膀，脚尖点地小腿肌肉绷紧，用力地干着自己。但丁刚动，维吉尔就制止他，近乎高傲的神情不允许他迎接自己动作，只是略显费力地套弄但丁肿胀到不可思议的性器。维吉尔被填满得结结实实。

但丁的舌头灵巧如蛇，维吉尔侧着脸，任他顺着筋络上去，但他不许但丁吻他的嘴唇。

维吉尔的眼睛比海底最深的冰还寒冷，他仰起头，好像这样可以透过层层地狱接触到那个人。

“你是我的，维吉尔。”

隐隐约约间，维吉尔听见但丁的呓语。抬高的脸上神情讽刺又冷漠。

“我是你的，但丁。”他听见自己这么回答。


	4. No more

但丁醒来时胳膊沉甸甸的，麻得抬不起来。白毛安安稳稳地卧着他手臂。

空气沉闷地难以喘息，厨房里散发着脏盘子的臭味，没洗干净的衣服上还吸收着汗液，假装晒干但仍然乱成一团。东西横七八竖地压在椅子上，放不下的就摊在啤酒桌面上，有杂物，也有给白发但丁买的衣服，冰箱里被食物填的满满当当。拖车底部已经看不出原本的颜色，但丁赤脚踩在上面，踢开障碍物打开门，无视路人对他光裸身体的指指点点，在清晨的阳光下伸了个懒腰。昨晚那瓶好像快被晒化的啤酒还放在地上，但丁弯腰拿起来尝了一口，然后用力把它掷向河面，啤酒跟马尿似的沿着不规则的线条泼洒在空中，最后随着一声沉闷的动静坠到河里漂浮着。

白毛还是困得睁不开眼，但丁把他折腾得很惨，恢复完之后对方又像个没事人一样随处晃悠，甚至出门找妞，白毛却疼得床都难以爬起来。

提着清洁工具的人从面包车上下来，因为地方不大但丁只叫了一个，那家伙看到拖车和但丁明显睁大了眼睛，习惯打扫大办公室的人显然想不到这次会来清洁一个破旧拖车，但良好训练让他很快低头用鸭舌帽掩饰，走过去手放在门把上扭头看向但丁，但丁嘲讽地远远望着他，吐出白烟点头示意他可以进去，点燃的烟草夹在指间，浓得足以让一般人咳嗽。

清洁工人一样一样收拾，打扫，擦干净寥寥无几的家具，洗盘子拖地，把衣服收好等会拿去洗衣房洗。整个过程中他一直低着头装作看不见床上躺着的白发但丁，而白毛也僵着身体不敢动弹。饶是如此，清洁工人还是瞥到白毛身上的青紫痕迹。至于昨晚沾上的精液早都被他仔细洗干净，不然但丁不会让他上床睡。

但丁抽完一支也跟着他进去，收拾自己的东西，穿上衣服，维吉尔留下的钱足够他随便挥霍几辈子，再说凯特还在经营的企业给但丁一大部分股份，因为当时但丁把几乎所有钱都丢给了她，只留了当天晚上召妓的份额，事实证明她在金融上很有头脑，但丁知道她会盈利。就算没有，但丁会暗地里帮她清除障碍。后来但丁让她抽钱建立了一个恶魔事务所，叫Devil may cry,时不时从里面领一沓子任务杀个天昏地暗当作自己的副业。

尽管如此，但丁还是执着于住在自己的破拖车，对不管是重建家园还是统治世界都毫无兴趣。于他而言，唯一最能够称之为家人的血浓于水的那个家伙，已经不存在于这个世界上了。

白毛想坐起来，眼光注视但丁进来，最后失踪在自己看不见的背后。但又不敢动。

清洁工人的裆部好像有点发紧。但丁看着他有点慌张的神情发笑。

他故意走到白毛身边，掀开遮在身上的被子，白毛“啊”了一声蜷起腿想盖住身体，但丁把他的手臂拨开，把那些还淤血的咬痕和暗得发紫的伤口都暴露在空气中。

他的手随意拨弄了一下白毛垂在腿间的东西，眼神打量着那个被操得红软的屁股，拿起身边的皮带把白毛的手捆在床头铁栏杆上，捆得很紧。但丁逆光站着，背后的拖车门忽然走进来好几个人，白毛看不清楚。

但丁不知道是在笑还是毫无表情，转身从门走出去。白毛的嘴被粗暴地堵住，他听见但丁在车外跟人交谈，但丁说：“好好享受。”

震耳欲聋的音乐嘶哑地宣泄着无处回归的情怀，酒吧灯光沉重地把每个人都染成不同颜色，男男女女甚至是伪装的恶魔都在舞池中摆动身躯，也有躲在角落干些见不得人又常见的事。疯狂灌满的液体在胸口凝聚，但丁开始觉得有点后劲上头。面前摆满了一片数不清的空酒瓶，洋酒什么牌子都有，什么酒精度数都有。混杂在一起几乎要燃烧细胞，死去又快速重生，但丁在醉生梦死间，瞳孔接近放大，对面已经喝倒了一大片人。

但丁恶意满载地扬起唇，举起啤酒碰了碰旁边人手上地杯子，“先干为敬。”他低语。说不出的恶劣。那人连动嘴皮子的力气都没有了，半杯酒泼在桌上，但丁哗啦一下站起来，抬脚直接把他踹下桌。举起手，接受周围一群众星捧月似的欢呼。

“但丁！但丁！但丁！”

各色声线口音混杂在一起，带着某种热切的向往，最后汇成同一个名字。

他闭上眼，站上桌子手臂摊开。像一个邪神。刹那间恶魔和人间都不再重要，扭曲又自由的感觉污垢一样疯狂铺满他的心房。

白毛的手腕被扣在床头勒得发紫，麻木的瞳孔望着天花板，涣散着模糊的色彩。下半身跟断成两半似的沉寂无声，精液风干结痂黏在大腿附近，躺在床上像具尸体。身上的男人仍然掐着他的肉，拧着他腿间的东西，要他给反应，直到白毛哑得失音的嗓子痛得尖叫，声都变了调，才像是勉强给了个继续用他卖力发泄情欲的理由。

他的腮帮子早就酸疼得合不上嘴，口腔内壁就像是被捣烂一样地使用，舌头跟染了色似的，食道胃里满载着精液，鼻腔里是挥之不去的腥臭味。

最后那帮人说操腻了，干松了，想找点新鲜的玩法。就在他身边抽起烟来，碾灭了一根又一根，让他屁股里夹着一条蛇，出门。

垫后的人手里拿着一根改造过的长马鞭，白毛只要动作稍微慢一点，就被扬起的胳膊不留情地惩罚。而只要他夹得不够紧，那条蛇就跟打了药一样拼命往他体内钻。白毛的膝盖磨出了血，还是跪在粗糙的地面上，像条狗一样四肢并用地前行。那一圈人把他展现出来，大街上有的人嘲讽，有的人憎恶，只有那些同情怜悯好像没法看下去的人，才让白毛酸胀着眼眶，低下头去。白毛的性器被绑高，毫无反应的东西被勒出了血，贴在肚皮上，液体从腿间湿润地流下去，在地上蜿蜒地抹出三道不平整的痕迹。

他挨着最后一口气，留着去见但丁。

裸女倒在但丁的大腿上，有的攀在他肩膀上，醉醺醺地说着梦呓。尚还有点知觉的也装作磕药过度，凑在但丁唇边要吻，要抽，要注射剂。

但丁把捆在胳膊上的东西扯下来扔在某个人的身上，舒展不开小腿就狠狠踢了踢脚下的人，引来几声叫喊和痛呼之后如愿以偿地伸开下肢，但丁把注射完的针竖着插到谁的腰上,看着血珠很快聚拢起来，低头舔去。一阵粗重又破碎的喘息落在但丁的耳边，但丁抬头，那个但丁就这么静谧地站在月光下，浑身几乎找不到一块完好的皮肤。

不是覆盖着精液凝结的脆壳就是被虐待的痕迹，烫着烟头的黑紫伤疤甚至连最隐私的地方都无法避免。胸前横着一条长及腰边的鞭痕，几乎破坏了整个躯体所有的美感，肌肉的整齐排列又因为这样打断而拥有异常令人想虐待的欲望。他哆哆嗦嗦地站在酒吧门口，双腿脱力到膝盖打颤，连给自己披件衣服的力气和心情都没有——反正他早就被干过数不清的次数，这副破烂的身体比最肮脏的稀泥都不如。不顾门口人的冷眼嘲笑，坚持着脚步想向但丁迈进，他想问问他错在哪儿。

而但丁只觉得他恶心。

保镖用脚拦下他，用手都怕脏了自己得体的西装。他问但丁认不认识白发男人，那家伙张着嘴好几次，发出来的只是嘶哑的气声，连一个字都听不清，似乎是在床上叫断了气，周围人嘲笑他是哑巴，他只是一只手使劲地指着但丁。但丁就那么看着他，然后摇了摇头。

白毛怔怔地愣在那，保镖掏出电棍赶他走，白毛只是睁着眼睛，看着但丁。

但丁深钴蓝的瞳孔毫无情绪地望着他，那是他最后一次看见白毛。他跪在冰冷的地面上，像是一副被抽走灵魂的肮脏躯壳。

他张开嘴，吐出烟雾。只说了一个字。

“滚。”


	5. Chapter 5

但丁的手横在维吉尔的腰上，赤裸着上身，短裤松松垮垮地挂在腿上，没穿内裤。

维吉尔早就醒了，呼吸和睡着时几乎没有变化，只是苏醒的一瞬间有短暂的打断。他一直躺着不动等但丁起床。很久之前他设想过统治人类，保护那个低智弱小的种族的场景，后来蓝图中又加入了他弟弟。维吉尔闭了闭眼，把那个人的身姿从脑海中剥夺。

“早，甜心。”维吉尔对但丁层出不穷的称呼皱了皱眉头，想起身，但丁拉住了他。他低头，和他交换一个吻。

舌头在口腔填满，翻搅，充斥着彼此的气息似乎印在灵魂上。但丁很满意，甚至顺着拉出的银线再次轻轻吻了吻他。维吉尔没再拒绝。

但丁从床上坐起身，拾起衣服一件件穿上。

地牢阴冷地过分，维吉尔感觉全身的温度都在流逝，血管凝结成整根整根的冰霜，但每个细胞末端都尽职地反馈着痛感和衍生的快感。维吉尔低头看自己不肯软下的东西。手臂被铁链缩住，拉高，举过头顶，尽头分别嵌在两边的墙壁深处。浅蓝的手套被强行脱下，外套下摆拖在污水中，黑暗处时不时传来老鼠的尖锐叫声，维吉尔的膝盖被臭水没过，裆部却大敞着，翘着泛红的性器就直挺挺地从衣服里伸出来，硬得青筋毕露，和周围的场景显得格格不入。湿漉漉的白发落在他的眼前，维吉尔跪在生冷的粗石板地上，垂着头咬紧牙关。

但丁的手摸上他下颚，好像很爱怜似的，然后毫不留情地拆下来。维吉尔一声闷哼，膝盖因为挣扎带起水声，但丁的手指又伸进他的发间握住后脑勺来固定他，维吉尔看上去并不动人，然而但丁不在乎，他侧头吻上维吉尔无法闭上的嘴唇，细致地从上方侵略他，不放过任何一寸，刷过维吉尔的牙根，卷住他不能反抗的舌头，逼迫他缠紧他。

没法吞咽的唾液顺着维吉尔的下巴流出来，他憎恨地闭上眼。

但丁吻够后合上他的嘴，只不过这次塞进了一个口球。他把自己火热的阴茎捅进维吉尔的掌心，使劲磨蹭着维吉尔细腻的皮肤，从各个角度穿透大拇指圈出的那个环。维吉尔感觉到手里全是粘液，甚至有些顺着手腕划下，抽插的速度快得让他那块皮肤发红。粗得握不住的东西疯狂地贴着手心进出，粘稠地发出湿润的响声。

但丁把阴茎上的液体抹在他的嘴唇上，龟头还滴着精液就缓慢地摩擦着，好像要再来一次口交，维吉尔被迫咽下但丁射出的玩意，觉得自己从里到外脏透了。

“你害怕我夺走你的灵魂吗？维吉尔。”

传说就是最下贱的妓女也有自己的底线，吻会夺走她的灵魂，让她彻底被对方占有。

维吉尔仰起头，任但丁的手指在口腔夹着舌头粘稠地搅着。

他说：“让我射。”

难以想象但丁是怎么把这个寸草不生充满恶魔的地方变成私人的游乐场，消耗的魔力比纯粹用于战争更加令人惊骇。开阔的绿茵绵延起伏，逼真到似乎可以闻到植物独有的清香。阳光热烈地晒在头顶，树叶因照耀折射出碧绿光滑的色泽，维吉尔几乎可以想象摘下品尝时的苦涩以及糅杂的甜味，就像他出生的那片庄园拥有的草地。可惜但丁告诉他这只是用人间的场景营造出的障眼法，因而维吉尔拒绝去想这篇草原的真实状态究竟是如何的混乱不堪。

但丁把手放在他腰上，坚持要坐一匹马，维吉尔感觉他的裆部紧紧地磨蹭着自己。他还没开口，但丁勒马放慢速度把他压趴在马上，维吉尔想挣扎，但丁用魔力捆住他，脸被迫贴在马的脖颈处，粗糙的长毛硌着他的皮肤。直挺的东西在他缝隙炙热地停留了一会，维吉尔感觉自己被生硬地插入，大腿内侧则不得不随着颠簸接触被揉乱的马毛，甚至有些扎到交合处，刺激着维吉尔的最敏感的神经。

但丁逼迫他呜咽出声，甚至用力到他声线爽得颤抖。维吉尔双腿脱力地夹着马肚，但丁从各种难以想象的角度干他，甚至在他恢复之前就逼迫他不断高潮。

但丁喜欢他湿软地张开腿，把他操到溅得不成样子。他逐渐熟悉维吉尔所有的敏感处，轻而易举就能撕下冷漠的面具让那双冰蓝的眼睛由于快感而黯然失色。

马蹄声沉闷地落在草地，满载的精液从闭不上的后面顺着维吉尔的腿间流下，有些甚至滴到草地上。

“夹紧，维吉尔。”但丁恶魔似的声音对他低语：“否则我会让你保持一天。”

维吉尔充满冷意地微笑，手臂撑起自己，把所有反驳的话语都逼回胃里，抬腿艰难地从马背下来，白浊和粘液从缝隙淌出，但丁盯着他肌肉紧绷的屁股，维吉尔跪在树下。

“乖狗狗。”但丁的手伸进他腿间，指尖碾着他的那活，小臂的汗毛随着动作刺激着维吉尔。他死死地睁着眼，企图通过眼前的景象麻痹自己。

最后他还是射了，可耻地在但丁的操弄下泄得一塌糊涂。但丁用力到让他接触树皮的部分已经摩擦破了很多次，以至于结出了一层茧。

“这太过了，但丁。”

沉默到只能听清交合处淫秽的粘稠水声时，维吉尔沙哑开口，声音像指腹摩挲着天鹅绒的质感。而对方只是掐着他的脖颈让他仰头，逼迫他一遍一遍叫自己的名字，直到再次射出。

但丁穿好衣服时维吉尔已经在厨房煎完培根和蛋，擅长用刀的对方挥起铲子来也好不逊色，甚至有着令但丁惊艳的厨艺。他时常觉得维吉尔从血统里占据了全部的厨房天赋，以至于自己只能做出类似焦炭的糊状物，而维吉尔却能看几眼食谱就原封不动地照搬出来。

“你知道吗，在意大利人们人们会用巧克力做雕塑。”但丁把椅子反过来，跨坐在上面盯着维吉尔专注做菜。

“ Zeppola， 圣若瑟甜点。”维吉尔将烤箱打开一条缝，热腾腾的雾气让他眯起眼，伸勺轻轻搅动了一下。这举动看起来无比违和，维吉尔却做得如行云流水一样令人移不开眼，他出声，纠正但丁，发音字正腔圆，但丁甚至一下子没反应过来。然后才回过神来似的跟着重复了几句，维吉尔背对着他，微微点头。但丁忍不住站起来，从他肩膀探头看做什么，好像自己的吸引力还不如烤架上正在膨胀的一个个小东西。

“ Zeppola. ”维吉尔又重复了一遍，盛出东西来用白碟搁在桌上。

但丁说：“你喂我。”


	6. Chapter 6

人类的痛苦达到顶峰之后，必须回降，要么痛苦而死，要么习以为常。

——罗曼罗兰。

白发但丁伏在地上，手臂瘦了一大圈，勉强支撑着他的重量不让脸被完全摁下，地面粗糙地硌着他的掌心直到快揉出血，垂在眼前的银白头发脏得结块。身后几个人嬉笑着人跺在他往前爬的腿上，如果不是力道不够，险些踩断他骨头。白毛趴着咳嗽了几声，还是努力想站起来，腿孱弱地颤抖着还是再次摔下去。

他还想再跑，但胜负似乎早有定局。

从光线昏沉的街道逃到分辨不清方向的树林，脚下的断枝准确地暴露白毛的方向，干枯落叶踩上的声音清脆又快速，白毛躲在粗壮的树干后头，屏住呼吸直到快喘不上气，然后撒开腿继续疯一样地跑路，嘴角干裂的血痕几乎遍布，一道道触目惊心的伤痕难以掩盖在破烂的衣服下。一枪惊险地擦过他的小腿，白毛再也没跑过那群“猎人”。

他已经饿得没有半点力气，头空得发疼。几天滴水未进让他身体到了极限，连领头的人都惊讶他是怎么活到现在的。虐待的人都换了好几批，有的毒打他一顿，更多的是上他。他麻木地接受这些，像个破布娃娃，也许这就是他活下来的原因，他喝下了太多不属于自己的东西，连恶魔也不愿意收留他。

领头的人跨在他身上，白毛听见了熟悉的解皮带的声音，他的裤子很快被扒下来，反抗的力气显得微不足道。

白毛咬着牙，侧着脸被完全摁在地面上，这一切肉体的苦难都不如半点但丁带给他的疼痛。他曾经以为被轮奸已经是他遭受过的最大灾难，然而和但丁抛弃他比起来，实在是不足挂齿。

他默默地趴在地上，尽可能地忽略身后凶狠的撞击，天色逐渐暗下来，夕阳鸡蛋黄的颜色掠夺走最后一丝生机，被黑暗挤压着，推下天空无尽的悬崖。团云揉成无规则形状聚集在各自的地盘，无法从暖色调中脱身，只能任由落日的光辉将周边染成暗沉的金色。

男人们的东西似乎永不疲倦，白毛甚至懒得分辨那些人是什么样，同一个人把他干了多少次。他开始庆幸自己的手腕上没有表，时间只是无法看穿的无关紧要的事物，在白毛接触不到的地方悄然流逝。

在没有但丁的世界里，一切都是索然无味。连疼痛也半斤八两。

背后人抓着他的头发，扬起他的脸又狠狠磕下去。白毛的脑袋一阵嗡咛，耳鸣笼罩了所有的思绪好一会，黑暗才慢慢从眼前消失。他的大腿被强迫分到很大，臀肉则被猥亵似的揉搓，时不时捏上的青紫印记连白毛都不会去数。

这场残酷的掠夺行动戛然而止，

溅到他脸上的血还带着温度，但不是白毛自己的。他发愣地眨了眨眼，然后伸手，但丁的靴子就出现在他眼前，白毛往上看，但丁俯视他，话却不是对他说的。

“我说过，别动他的脸。”

但丁不耐烦地把白毛身上的半截尸体踹开，还硬着的东西仍然插在他屁股里，但丁用靴尖挑开来，然后一脚跺了个稀巴烂。剩余想跑的，再快也没赶上天鹰旋镖。但丁微微弯腰，把手伸给他，白毛赶紧抓住，但丁把他拉起来，手指捏住他下巴左右看了看，姆指腹拂去上面的灰尘和树叶。

还是那张白得惊人的脸，如今却消瘦得不成样子。

但丁看着他的充满污垢的白发，已经失去最初无暇的丝绸样。

他瘦得像一只流浪猫。

白毛攀着他的手臂，好像攀住他的全世界不打算撒手。他没有那样的能力去反抗但丁带给他的所有烙印，刻在他心上为但丁而生的奴性，所以尽管但丁是地狱，也是他一心想跳进去的地狱。

白毛提上裤子，动了动酸麻的腿，慢慢往但丁拖车的方向走。他把钱交给但丁，然后进去脱下衣服仔细把自己洗干净，动作因为僵硬缓慢地要死，他听见但丁在打电话，白毛推开淋浴门，换上自己最干净的一套，出门时背着白翅膀的长头发女人围在车前，但丁冲他远远一挥手。白毛慢慢点了点头。那群酒吧女郎只穿着比基尼，叽叽喳喳地用甜腻的声音叫着但丁的名字。

白毛穿过最混乱的街道，身上没有半分钱。大部分混混都知道他是但丁的婊子，除了给钱嫖他不会再动他一根手指，尽管他们都知道他是多么低贱的货色，然而谁也不想再惹但丁不高兴弄得自己掉脑袋。白毛停在主流街道的外面，那是上等人和有钱人才能去的地方，白毛连看一眼兴许都会遭来保镖暴打。一辆贴了防透膜的黑车驶出来停在他身边，摇下车窗，车主人有一张看上去非常正经又保养良好的脸。他让司机下车步行，白毛打开车门，拘谨地坐在后排，车主自己一路开到荒郊野岭，那是他名下庄园后面的一块地。

车里有淡淡的熏香，白毛分辨不出来是哪种花草，但很好闻，特别舒缓情绪。巴赫的曲子还是百年如一日地轻柔，车主人告诉过他，这首每次他都会播放的钢琴曲，白毛猜想对方也会弹奏，因为那双骨节分明的手细腻修长，非常适合演奏乐器。

车主停下车，白毛没动，对方坐到后面，空间依旧宽敞地惊人。白毛脱光，岔开腿坐在对方身上，因为身高，他不得不微微低头，这种姿势让他显得有些尴尬，车主温柔地避开他的嘴唇，去吻白毛的脖颈，而白毛得以避过对方锐利的眼神，那比剥光他看得还透彻，仿佛可以望见他的灵魂。

对方做得很有节制，每次都在恰到好处的地方停止。白毛清理干净，对方则慢条斯理地穿上刚才叠好的昂贵西装。

但丁听说过这件事曾经让白毛问过他，为什么选择自己。他知道人类中有很多高级妓女，对方的地位应该不至于来将就白毛。男人告诉白毛，因为他是个纯粹的人类，而世界上大部分人，从出生起就带着自己恶魔的一面。白毛不太明白，所以他没有把这个回答告诉但丁，后来但丁喝了几次酒，也就忘记追问这件事。男人就自然变成了白毛的熟客。

上等人还是照例把他送到街道口，白毛不让他送自己回去，因为但丁不喜欢他在拖车附近进行交易，跟别说看见客人。所以尽管对方一再坚持，白毛还是选择自己走回去。他把装钱的信封装在口袋，鼓鼓囊囊地交给但丁。白毛告诉过他不用给这么多，他很便宜，对方只是摇头，跟他坚持自己回家一样认真，他说要他每次完整地过去，他不想看见但丁因为不高兴打他。白毛于是默认，但丁懂了这个意思以后，也就很少殴打白毛，每次打完也会给他钱自己去买药，尽管如此，白毛的肌肉再也没养得起来，身形比以前削瘦不少。

但丁让他把钱扔在桌上，背对着白毛干着床上的女人，白毛退出去，默默地走很远，坐在摩天轮旁边等但丁完事。

快天黑的时候游乐园的小女孩从旋转木马上下来，指着白毛告诉他，他的头发是她见过最漂亮的。

白毛忽然仓促地记起来，凯特来看但丁扑空时，跟他提过但丁的哥哥，那个人也是一头罕见的白发。

**Author's Note:**

> 太久之前写的扭曲故事，多半只是为了pwp的起因，没想到能够写到这样的长度。当时的心境和思路早已无法找回，只能就错别字方面等稍作修改。无论是情节还是文笔都不值一提，但如果有一个人还在喜欢，就为她留下这个故事好了。


End file.
